


Almost

by EnthusiasticWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticWriter/pseuds/EnthusiasticWriter
Summary: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction. I apologize if there's any grammatical error, English is not my first language.I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and make suggestions if you want.Anyway, enjoy the reading!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Almost

It happened so fast, one second she was ready to fight and the next Nia was screaming at her “Lena is going to die, I saw it, she is going to be killed, Supergirl, you need to find her, there’s almost no time” And just like that she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, everything was happening in a blink of an eye.

Kara was flying now, as fast as she could, she picked Lena’s heartbeat, it was beating fast, Lena is scared, but Kara is close, so close; and then she heard one single gunshot, it resonated in her ears like a bomb. 

The time has stopped for Kara now, Lena is lying in the floor, and there’s blood, too much blood. There’s no one, just Lena and a gun near her. And blood, so much blood.  
Kara is desperate. 

“Hey Lena, I’m here, I’m here, it’s me, I need to take you to a hospital, okey? Hold on a little, please” She was about to carry Lena when she heard “Don’t move me, it hurts” “Lena, you need a doctor, you are bleeding a lot, I need to help you, please “ Kara has tear in her eyes, this is too much, she needs to save Lena, she can’t lose her again, she is not ready for this. 

And Lena ask something that pierces her heart like kryptonite, “Which.. one are you now?” What? What she’s asking? “Are you.. Supergirl.. or .. are you Kara? My Kara?” and Oh Rao that hurts, it hurts so much, she’s been so double faced and she regrets it, every day.

“I’m Kara, I’m so so sorry, for you I’m always Kara, just me" She’s crying and she doesn’t care, because Lena is crying too. She’s giving her a smile, a tiny one, but Lena is smiling at her, again, and that’s all that matters

“I’m sorry Kara, for everything, I’m sorry that I didn’t know how to handle all this situation, I was so mad, and hurt, and it was too much to bear, and.. I missed you, please forgive me for all the bad that I’ve done" By know, Lena is breathing erratically, Kara asked Nia for an ambulance, but is taking too long, and if she doesn’t do something, Lena is going to.. no, she’s not going that way, not know.

“Hey Lena shh, don’t say anything, it’s okey, we can talk about this later, we both made mistakes, it’s not your fault, just please stay with me, no no no, don’t close your eyes! LENA LOOK AT ME, YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME OKEY? I’M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? I CAN’T LOSE MY WORLD AGAIN, please please open your eyes" ; the tears are running fast, she can’t contain them anymore.

Lena open her eyes and reaches Kara face with her hands, Kara can feel the blood in her, but she don’t mind, Lena is looking at her, and again that sad smile. Kara rest her forehead against Lena’s they’re so close.  
And just like that, Kara is kissing Lena, is a simple kiss, but is everything right now

“Please hold on, we are not done yet, we are not done with our fight, and I’m not ready to give up on you, I’ll never give up on you, you are worth the fighting Lena, I’m sorry, please don’t leave”  
For Kara, this are the worst five minutes of her life, she’s not going to let Lena die.

“We are a mess, aren’t we? All of this for us to be brave enough” Lena is talking so slowly, and she can barely hear it  
“I lo…”

“NO! You are not saying it now, this is not a good bye, I have an idea, it is going to hurt like hell, but I’m not letting you die"  
To say that the idea is bold, stupid and risky is something. She is x-raying the wound, she’s going to cauterize it.

Lena screams and faints. Her heartbeat is low. They make it to the hospital in time record, she should have done this in the moment that she saw Lena, she’s is so stupid. Rao, why didn’t she take it to the DEO? No, Lex is there, and she needs to keep Lena safe, that’s all that matters. 

She’s barely keeping it together, the nurses and the doctors were so shocked when they arrived. Yeah, Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor in her arms, screaming for help like a crazy, it was a scene, she’ll give them that. 

The shot didn’t hit any organ, but Lena lost too much blood. Her heart stopped once, and Kara almost lost her mind. Two hours has passed when she sees Alex and Nia entering the hospital, Kelly is right behind them. 

“Kara! Hey hey, it’s okay, she’s gonna be fine, you hear me? Luthor’s are toughs, you saved her. She’s okey now"  
Thankfully Kara has changed into her clothes, because if someone sees how she is crying and holding Alex like a lifeline while she is Supergirl, because Lena Luthor was hurt.. well that would be quite a show.

“I almost lost her again Alex, and.. I can’t, she’s so important to me, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you before but I.. she’s Lena, my Lena, and I need her. I should have told you I know, and I almost lost her.. and.. “

“Shh, you don’t have to explain nothing okey? I’m here for you, and for Lena too. She’s fine and this conversation can wait"  
Kara doesn’t know how much they were waiting until a nurse said her name. Lena is awake, and she asked for her. Lena asked for Kara, and that simple thing makes her hopeful again. 

She’s heading to the room with the nurse, she’ll be allowed to stay if she wants to. And there’s no way that Kara is leaving that room without Lena, she’s staying.

When Kara enters the room and sees Lena, it feels like breathing again. She looks pale, and tired, but for Kara there isn’t someone more beautiful than Lena Luthor, and she’s done hiding it.

“Sorry for the heat vision, it was the only thing I could think” She takes Lena’s hand into hers, and it feels so good to finally do it, because she knows how they feel about each other now  
“Thank you for saving me, as usual" 

The room is silence, they’re holding hands, intertwining fingers. It is natural for them, even with all the baggage, they always gravitate around each other.  
Lena is the first to speak 

“I’ve missed you, so much, and I know that we have things to talk and.. both of are hurt and we made mistakes, mostly me but you know what I mean. I just.. I’ve missed you and I’m glad that you are here with me"

She is right, they have things to fix, but all of that can wait, because Lena is alive, and they have time.  
“Yeah, I know, and we are heading there, but the only thing that matters for me right now is that you are fine, and you are with me, I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry, I really am. And all the words that I said to you are true, you are so important to me Lena. Losing you is not an option for me, I’m going to fight for you, every day of my life because I… I love you Lena, with all my heart"  
She’s crying again, they both are. It feels like a Deja Vu, Kara is resting her forehead against Lena’s.  
“I love you too Kara Danvers, I’ve always have and I always will, you don’t need to fight for me, not anymore, we are in this together. And I promise you, I will do my best from now on"  
When they kiss this time, it doesn’t taste bittersweet. No, this taste like hope, a new beginning, they feel the love that has always been there.  
They are going to make it together.

The end.


End file.
